The Road
by AmericanEulogy
Summary: Monica and Chandler are driving up alone to meet the others for a trip in winter when suddenly the car breaks down. They're far out, they have to wait and they're cold. Well what's the best way to get hot really fast? You guessed it. AU Mondler hookup, pure mush & smut. One-shot. Enjoy ;) I know I enjoyed writing it. Rated T for sex.


**Author's Note:**** Another one I wrote on vacation. I got the inspiration for this fic from a lyric in 'Faithfully' by Journey (beautiful song), "They say that the road ain't no place to start a family" and no, that doesn't mean Monica gets pregnant but she and Chandler hook up for the first time, and it's on the road (in a car) so that's how I got the idea, from that song. I hope you like it, please leave reviews! I like it… haha. Here you go: 'The Road'.**

"Couldn't they have waited one more day? God, just because we had to work." Monica complained at Chandler as they got in Phoebe's taxi, at six o'clock in the evening on a Friday in February.

"I know, right? They just _had_ to go up to the cabin earlier than us, didn't they?" Chandler whined back.

"Well, at least Phoebe let us take the cab up instead of making us find a different ride."

"Yeah." Chandler agreed as Monica started the engine. They were headed upstate to a far-out, cute, secluded log cabin to spend three days skiing with their friends, who had gone up earlier due to Monica and Chandler having to work. Now the two of them were headed up too, in Phoebe's rickety old taxi. It was a four-hour drive.

"Hey, we can play car games!" Monica suggested eagerly, and Chandler rolled his eyes but did it anyway, since he had no way of escaping it, really. They spent the next hour or so playing various car games like I Spy, 20 Questions and the License Plate game and then got bored with those so they began asking each other questions, deep, personal questions.

"What's one of your most embarrassing secrets that I don't know yet?" Chandler inquired.

"You want to know an embarrassing secret? Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Chandler nodded and Monica took a deep breath and then blurted it out. "You were the reason I lost all that weight."

"What?!" Chandler's jaw dropped. "Really?" Monica nodded and looked away, ashamed. "Why?" Chandler asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder as his voice took on a new, gentle, caring tone of voice after the initial shock that had made him sound almost offended. Monica stared straight ahead at the road. It had started to snow again, the sparkling snowflakes falling down and adding to the previous snow, quieting this early February day as if a beautiful white blanket was being put on the world. Monica and Chandler were the only ones on the road. She took a deep breath and lunged into the story.

"Well, do you remember the year before? When we first met?" Without waiting for a response, she continued. "I guess I must have had a little crush on you or something. It's silly, I know." She blushed a little, and looked at him briefly, studying his face (which showed a look of wonder and confusion) before she went on. "Well, I heard you call me fat when you thought I wasn't listening."

"Monica, I'm so sorry—"

"Let me finish." Chandler shut up immediately. "Anyway, that night I went up to my room and cried for hours. It was then that I decided I wanted to become thin. You gave me the motivation by insulting my weight." Chandler looked shocked.

"I don't even remember saying that about you. I am so, so sorry. I never would have said it if I'd known you like I know you now!" Monica shrugged.

"It's in the past." Chandler still looked upset, though. "Actually, here's another secret for you." She added. Chandler looked apprehensive. "The next year, when I… you know, cut your toe off, I was trying to be sexy so I could get you naked and then laugh. I wanted revenge, but it didn't really work out." Monica gave a short chuckle. "I'm sorry, Chandler. I guess we do crazy things when we're younger." He smiled slightly.

"I think it's kind of cute, actually."

"You do?" Monica sounded surprised and hopeful, almost.

"Yeah." He gave her a warm smile. The next few minutes were spent in silence. There had been enough truths to bring them even closer than they already were, if that was possible.

They sat in silence, staring out at the snow-covered world around them, peaceful. Monica couldn't believe Chandler thought her secret was cute. Chandler thought he'd detected a little bit of hopefulness in Monica's voice. Did she have a crush on him again? Or still? Secretly, he almost hoped so. Not that he'd ever admit it.

All of a sudden, there was a creaking sound, the sound of something breaking, and the engine sputtered, then died. The lights went out. Monica started panicking, and Chandler looked at her in horror. The car had broken down! Monica tried starting it a few more times, but to no avail. They were miles away from anything! Their only hope was to call 911, which they did, and now they had to wait.

"I knew this damn taxi was a piece of crap!" Monica exclaimed. They were the only ones here, so far from everything at seven thirty-five on a Friday night.

Monica shivered and blew on her hands, rubbing them together. Along with the lights and the engine, the heating had stopped too. Chandler noticed this.

"It's getting chilly, isn't it?" he observed. Monica nodded.

"Yeah. I think Phoebe has a blanket in the backseat, hang on." She got out and walked to the back. Chandler got out the passenger side and followed. There was no blanket there.

"Damn it!" Monica cried out, her teeth beginning to chatter.

"Here, take this." Chandler slipped out of his fleece and handed it to her.

"Chandler—"

"Just take it."

"Alright." Monica gratefully huddled into it, but caught Chandler shivering. He wouldn't take it back though. They sat side by side in the backseat, the silence hanging heavy on their shoulders.

"Do you think the others are worrying?" Chandler asked, to break the silence.

Monica replied with a quick "Not yet", and the silence returned. After another little while, Chandler spoke again.

"So, you had a crush on me, huh?" Monica blushed hard, a deep shade of red, almost scarlet, and sheepishly turned to face him.

"Yeah, so?" she tossed back defensively.

"No reason." Chandler chuckled to himself. Monica playfully hit him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, mock-offended, and she laughed. Suddenly, his lips were on hers, cold but delicious. Taken aback, she broke the kiss and scooted a little away from him.

"Sorry." He said, and turned away from her, mentally cursing himself. Why was he so stupid?

"No. Don't apologize. It just came as a surprise is all." Monica put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her again and was greeted by a pair of lips attacking his own. He smiled and kissed back, wrapping his arms around her slim waist as her fingers snaked around his neck.

Chandler deepened the kiss and gradually things started becoming more and more heated. Monica broke away to shrug off first Chandler's fleece and then her own, and crashed her lips back against his immediately after. Chandler moaned slightly, his pulse quickening. Monica's heart was thumping. The taste of Chandler's lips was intoxicating. Slowly, he slipped a hand up her shirt, his fingertips trailing up her lean stomach in a meandering path until he reached her breasts. His hands were freezing cold but they felt so good. A moan escaped Monica's throat. The sound made Chandler so hot.

Again, Monica broke away to take off some more clothing, urging Chandler to do the same. Now they were both sitting there in their underwear; Chandler in his boxers and Monica in her bra and panties. Chandler drank in the statuesque body before him, and before he could stop himself he had pulled her on top of his lap, his hands settling on her hips as their tongues dueled. Her hand found its way further down and gave a gentle stroke against his underwear, but it was enough to make him groan in pleasure and he gripped her ass tightly, cupping it. Her breathing became faster, and both of them completely forgot the cold, becoming hot and sweaty.

Monica rolled off of Chandler and unfastened her bra, tossing it in the trunk behind her. He flipped her over so she was laying down across the seats, and positioned himself atop her. He kissed the area just above her panties, making her shiver and moan, and planted little kisses all up her midsection, past her now fully exposed breasts, giving a little flick of the tongue to each nipple on the way, and back up to her mouth, pausing only to suck briefly at the area by her collarbone, making sure to leave a mark, and then inserting his tongue in her mouth which she gladly accepted. She was writhing and squirming now, and he reached down to pull off her soaking wet panties. She lifted her butt for easier access. Then he sat up briefly to pull up his boxers, revealing a huge erection and making both of them fully undressed now, and quickly fumbled around in the dark for a condom in the pocket of his pants, which were on the floor. He found it and held it up triumphantly.

"Don't ask." He told Monica, and she pulled him back down on top of her as if she hadn't even heard him, kissing him ferociously. He eagerly reciprocated it, hungry for love. Both of them moaned passionately at the feel of the other's complete nakedness against their own.

"Chandler," Monica brought out through heavy breaths, "Now." Chandler paused briefly, checking to make sure she was actually alright with this, and then rolled the condom on without hesitation. He kissed Monica again, and then entered her. As he went inside of her, her moans turned into cries and screams of pleasure. He pumped in and out of her, she bucked up into his hips, and their orgasms hit in succession. Shock waves of pleasure rolled through both of them, until they collapsed on the seats together, out of breath, shaking, and very sweaty, yet satisfied like never before.

"Wow." Monica breathed against Chandler's drenched skin.

"Yeah." He whispered back.

After a few more minutes, they reluctantly started to get dressed. Chandler placed one more sweet, gentle kiss on Monica's lips before getting up. As Monica was searching for her bra, she came across something.

"Hey, Chandler, I found that blanket!" He smiled, and after getting dressed they cuddled under it together. She fell asleep on his shoulder and he stroked her hair, thinking how beautiful she was in the moonlight.

Then he leaned back against the headrest, and waited.


End file.
